Camp Rock 2: On The Edge
by SoWrongSeemsSoRightTheseDays
Summary: Now Mitchie and Shane are back at Camp Rock, but now Nate and Jason will be there and Mitchie is going with a friend...
1. Time for another year at Camp Rock!

**Setting:**Mitchies house

Mitchie is packing in her room. She taps her finger against her chin and thinks for a moment. She runs accross the room and presses a red button on her sound system, releasing a new Camp Rock song booming through the speakers. Mitchie pauses for a moment, but dances back to her bed, where her purple suit case is, to finish packing. She checks to make sure everything is in place, but realizes that she forgot her headphones and speeds over to her desk. She opens the drawer and reaches inside, pulling out a paper plate with some brown mush on it. Mitchie makes a face and turns the plate upside down over her trashcan and shakes it. The mush stays attached to the plate so she makes a discusted face, drops the plate into the garbage and reaches back into her drawer. A pair of pink headphones are pulled out and stuffed into the suitcase.

Mitchie sighs as she zips up her suit case, "I cant believe I'm going to camp rock again!"

"Mitchie! its time to go ... hurry!!" Mrs. Torrez calls Mitchie to come downstairs.

"OK! COMING!" Mitchie runs quickly over to her speakers and hits the off button. She runs out her room, grabbing her luggage and shutting the door, "Yes! Camp Rock here i come again!!"

Mitchie rushes down the stairs tripping, but regaining balance. As she enters the kitchen, her best friend, Emily, is leaning against the counter, reading the Camp Rock pamphlet. Emily's eyes drift from the pamphlet to Mitchie. Emily stands up straighter and flashes an excited grin,"MITCHIE! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE BOTH GOING TO CAMP ROCK!"

Mitchie runs accross the kitchen, drops her luggage and stands in front of Emily,"I KNOW! HOW AWSOME IS THIS?"  
Both girls jump up and down and squeal excitedly

Mrs. Torrez, who was shuffling through her purse, laughs and grabs her car keys off of the counter, "Common girls! We need to get moving or we will be late!"

Mitchie and Emily bend down and grab their luggage,

"Hahaha i thought Mitchie would never come down!" Emily playfully punches Mitchie in the arm.

Mitchie gives Emily a snide look and rubs her arm, "Ow"

Mrs. Torrez opens the back door, "Common girls! NOW. I cant be late! Remember Mitchie, if they fire me from cooking there, you wont be able to go!"

Mitchie and Emily rush out the door, joking and laughing in little whispers. Emily stops and looks back just as she walks through the doorway, "Oh, and thanks for the ride Mrs. Torrez!"

Mrs. Torrez puts her hand on Emily's shoulder, "Its ok, We are glad to help! You are like family...which means i can ground you if we are late now MOVE OUT SOILDER!" She playfully points toward the van in the driveway.

You can hear Mitchie laughing at Emily in the background, "Oh don't worry Mitchie, i can ground you too!" Mrs. Torrez yells out the door. Mitchie goes completely silent. Ms. Torrez shuffles out the doorway and closes the door.

**Setting: **Shane, Jason, and Nate's st.limo

Shane and Jason are fighting...

"You never got me that birdhouse! I REALLY wanted that birdhouse Shane!" Jason gives Shane an evil eye from across the limo and takes a drink of his soda.

Shane rolls his eyes, "I had no time! When i did actualy have a LITTLE free time from teaching classes, i was eating, sleeping or being chased by obsessed girls!" Shane shudders and glances out the window where two girls are hanging out the window of the car next to them,holding up their phone number and winking. All three boys slide down in their seats at the same time.

"Maybe," Nate looks toward Jason, who is now playing with a Rubix cube, "You could make your own birdhouse now that we are all going to Camp Rock this summer."

Jason looks up from his Rubix Cube to Nate with a confused look, "What? I thought we were going to Six Flags."

Nate slaps himself on the forehead in frustration, "If we were going to Six Flags, we wouldnt have been in the limo for 2hrs! Ugh, Shane, i am talking to you now. You might be the only person here that is keeping me from going crazy...Shane? YooHoo??"

Shane is staring down at a picture of him and Mitchie that he has just pulled out of his bag. He seems to be hypnotized as he stares at Mitchie. Nate waves his hand in front of Shanes eyes, "YOOOHHOOOOO??"

"Whoa what? Huh?" Shane shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"Shane, are you ok? You seem to be a wee bit distracted latley..." Nate looks at Shane with concern.

Shane blinks twice,"Oh, yeah. Im fine. Just excited to...uhh...see Mitchie again." Shane glances at Nate, who is now smiling evilly in Shane's direction.

"SHANE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SHANE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NA NA NI BOO BOO!" Nate pokes Shane in the shoulder blade.

"OW! Dude, stop!" Shane sounds seriouse, but he is still smiling, "I dont know if i do yet!"

"Wait..." Jason looks up from his Rubix Cube again, "So am i getting that birdhouse or what?"

Both Shane and Nate let out a heavy moan.

"What?" Jason asks, looking at both of his brothers annoyed faces.

**_A/N: Hey! Well, i hope this is good so far. Im just kinda doodleing ideas here! Plz write reveiws! I love reading them! Thnx! Oh, and plz ignore typos...haha i seem to always have them, no matter how hard i try to type correctly!_**


	2. Arrival!

**Setting: **Camp Rock

Mitchie and Emily are setting up in their cabin...

"Mitchie, grab that pot over there on the dresser for me." Ms. Torrez does a motion with her hand toward Mitchie, but her eyes remain down at the cookbook she is ceraintly rummaging through.

"Sure mom." Mitchie rushes from her bed to the wood dresser across the room and grabs the metal pot, passing it over to her mothers hands. She shuffles back to Emilys bed, where her suitcase is open and readly to be unpacked.

Ms Torrez still doesnt look up, "Thanks sweetie."

"Wow." Emily looks around the cabin with aw, "We are actually here! I am actually here! I think my life is complete now..." Emily twirls the beaded braclet around her wrist.

Mitchie and Emily fall onto Emily's bed at the same time.

"Yeah, i know. And if it is anything like last year, we are going to have one of the best summers of our lives, NO DOUBT!" Mitchie suddenly bounces up off of the bed, "And ohmigosh! I just realized something!" Mitchie's tone of voice is half panicked and half excited.

"What?" Emily sits up slowly and scratches her nose.

Mitchie gasps,"Shane is going to be here! I forgot! URGH! How could i forget that? I waited ALL winter just to see him and all of a sudden i just FORGET!"

"OOooOOooOoH!" Emilys tone is mocking as her eyes follow Mitchie, who has run to the dresser and is frantically pulling out clothes in search of the right outfit, "Mitchie has a boyfriend! Aww how cute!" Emily flashes a devilish smile as Mitchie looks back at her with a face that tells her to back off.

"THAT'S IT! TOMATO SAUCE!" Ms. Torrez is oblivious to what is happening on the other side of the room with the two teenage girls. She is completely focused on her book.

Both Mitchie and Emily give Ms. Torrez a weird look and go back to their conversation.

"What?I seriously doubt he likes me! We are just friends" Mitchie trys to defend herself as she throws clothes around, trying to find a pair of pants that matches the yellow shirt she has yanked out of the bottom drawer.

"Girl, he is head over heals for you if he is anything like what you described him to me! Here..." Emily throws a pair of dark blue skinny jeans onto Mitchies head, "Try these"

Mitchie holds up the outfit and nods her head for approval, "Perfect! Thanks! Oh and i bet he doesnt even remember me!"

Emily rolls her eyes and moans, "10 bucks says he remembers you and 20 bucks says he asks you out on a date before the summer is over!" Emily pushes out her hand for an agreement to her bet.

"Your on!" Mitchie grabs Emily's hand and shakes it up and down.

There is a close up of the hands shaking and it slowly fades to Shane talking to his Uncle Brown outside of the cafiteria.

"I am hoping that we wont have the same problem with your attitude that we did last year." Brown raises his eyebrow and looks Shane over.

"Haha real funny uncle Brown, but i don't think so. I am actually-"

Jason skipps up to Shane and interrupts the conversation, "I have found the PERFECT way to hide us from all of the obcessed girls chasing us everywhere! Oh, hi uncle Brown!" Jason waves rapidly from left to right.

"Hello Jason." Brown does a suttle wave in Jason's direction.

"Ok, what is this plan of yours?" Shane does his "lets get this over with" face.

"Ok! Well if i put on these.." Jason pulls out a mustache and glasses and applies them to his face,"Nobody will know who i am! TA DA!" Jason gets down on one knee, smiles and does jazz fingers.

Shane looks unconvinced, "Well, why don't you try it out on that group of girls over there?" Shane points to a group of girls, having a conversation a couple of yards away.

"OK!" Jason casually walks over to the group of girls and clears his throat to get their attention, "Hello ladi-"

"LOOK! ITS JASON!" One of the girls shrieks, cutting Jason off.

"GET HIM!" Shouts the girl next to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screams as the girls start to chase him. They disappear into a group of trees and the scream fades.

"You know," Brown points toward the trees, but looks at Shane, "I worry about him sometimes...is he ok in the brain area?"

"Hah, yuh, he is just a little...um...out there...you learn to live with it. Anywho, i havta go...i need to find somebody." Shane turns but Brown places a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it that girl? Whats her name? Mitchie?" Brown raises an eyebrow and does a grin.

"NOOOO...Why is everybody constantly torturing me over that?" Shane has an annoyed tone.

"Because, you actually seem to like this one." Brown lets go of Shanes shoulder and chuckles.

"Well, i am just going to ignore everybody who says somthing because it is really getting on my nerves. I am leaving, so see ya later." Shane turns and walks around a corner.

Suddenly a running girl in a hooded jacket, runs into Shane, pushing him to the ground.

"OH GOSH! I'M SORRY! LEMMIE HEL-" The girl pulls her hood off and reavals that the running girl is Mitchie, "Shane?" Mitchie holds out her hand to help Shane up off of the ground.

Shane grabs Mitchies hand and stands up, "Mitchie! Hey, i was looking for you...oh wait...umm i mean..." Shane bites his toung, regretting what he had just said.

"Oh, i was looking for you too! Haha found ya!" Mitchie laughs and sighs, "Long time no see! So, whatcha been up to?"

Shane flicks the dirt off of his shirt, "Oh, not much. You know, tours and stuff. And you?" Shane smiles, showing just the right amount of his white teeth.

Mitchie blushes and plays with the bottom of her shirt nervously, "Well, school and stuff, just the usual. I just got done unpacking."

"Hmm."

There is an awkward silence.

"MITCHIE!" Emily runs around the corner, breaking the silence, "There you are! I have been looking for you!" Emily glances over at Shane, "Oh hey!" Emily waves at Shane as she runs by him.

"Hiya." Shane returns the greeting

"10 bucks please..." Emily pants, stopping at Mitchies side.

Shane looks confused as Mitchies pulls a 10 dollar bill out of her pocket and hands it to Emily, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Mitchie lies, "Inside thing."

"Oh.." Shane still has a confused look on his face as Emily stuffs the bill into the pocket of her skinny jeans.

"This is Emily by the way." Mitchie does a Vanna White pose in Emily's direction, "She came with me this year! She is an AMAZING singer and I think she would be perfect as a couple with Nate."

"Shut up! I am not!" Emily smacks Mitchie in the arm.

"Well, you two would look kinda cute together..." Shane nods in agreement to himself as he looks Emily over.

"Gosh! The world is against me!" Emily looks from Shane to Mitchie with an evil glare, "Anyhow, your mom needs us in the kitchen to help make dinner Mitchie."

Mitchie sighs, "Hey, i gotta go then, i guess" She smiles and starts to turn, "We can hang out later."

"Yeah.." Shane sounds unsure as Mitchie starts to walk away. He thinks for a second and then yells out, "Maybe on a date if you want to??"

Mitchie quickly turns around in shock. Her long brown hair whips across her face.

"That'll be 10 more bucks.." Emily holds her hand out in front of Mitchies face.

Mitchie stuffs her hand into her pocket in search for another 10 dollar bill...

**_A/N: HEY! I wanna know how this is so far! REVIEWS! Thnx! Haahahaha i really hope this doesnt suck!_**


	3. Meet Amber

Mitchie and Emily are sitting in the back in class talking. The rest of the class is learning a new song, but the two girls are completely into their own thoughts.

"I cant belive that i said yes to Shane!" Mitchie shakes her head and turns her head toward Emily.

"I cant believe i got 20 bucks on my first day here." Emily pulls the 2 ten dollar bills out of her pocket and holds them up to the light, examining them carefully.

Mitchie stares at Emily for a moment in disgust.

Emily suddenly realizes that Mitchie is staring at her and looks confused, "What?" Emily stuffs the 20 dollars back into her pocket.

"Excuse me ladies. Is there something more important than my class?" The teacher yells to the back of the room. The whole class immediately turns toward Mitchie and Emily.

"Ummmmmmmm no?" Emily blushes and flashes a toothy grin. Mitchie freezes with a shocked expression.

"Then maybe both of you would like to stand up and show the class how the song goes?"

Mitchie is still frozen with fear but manages to push out a few words, "We weren't paying attention sir..."

The room fills with the silent laughter of the other teens.

"Well i see... maybe Amber can stand and show us then?" The teacher smiles in the direction of a girl in on the front row.

"Why yes Mr. Mertanily, it would be my honor." Amber rises from her seat. She has long blond hair and a squeaky voice. She has a green designer halter top hanging loosely from her neck, a black and white, plaid denim skirt and a pair of green high heeled boots ending just below the knee, showing her black, fishnet stalkings. She turns her head back toward Mitchie and Emily and gave them a quick devilish smile, just before starting to sing.

The brown headed girl that was sitting on one side of Amber, looks back at Emily and Mitchie and snickers somthing to the other brown headed girl that sat on the other side of Amber. Apperantly they are Ambers "groupies".

Mitchie and Emily's jaws jrop to the ground as Amber finishes the song. The room roars with the sound of clapping hands.

"Thank you, thank you!" Amber bows to her audience, "Being the daughter of Alexandra Hamilton has its benefits now, doesn't it?"

Mitchie and Emily snarl.

"Ok, ok! Settle down! Thank you Amber! That was amazing." Mr. Mertanily silences the screaming crowd and sits Amber back down.

Slowly, Emily and Mitchie slide down in their seats...

The focus switches from the classroom, to Nate, Shane and Jason, in their cabin.

"Why is Jason chasing a butterfly?" Nate looks out the window at his brother, who is curently chasing a yellow butterfly.

"Does anybody know why Jason does anything that he does?" Shane gives Nate a sarcastic look as Nate turns from the window, to Shane, who is writing the lyrics to a new song in a journal.

"True, sooo true..." Nate shrugs and walks over to Shane's side, "Whatcha writing?" Nate looks down at the journal in Shane's grasp.

"Oh, just the lyrics to a new song. How does this sound?" Shane starts to sing. The song is soft and slow...

"A day goes by to fast, and everything in it is lost, day by day. The sun rises in the west and falls in the east, day by day. If one person can remember, then why cant the other, day by day...That's all i have so far."

"PERFECT! WOOHOO! ANOTHER HIT SONG BY SHANE GRAY!" Nate yells, throwing his hands up into the air.

Shane, who was not expecting the scream, falls off the bed. There is a large thud as he hits the wood floor.

A couple of moments later, Shanes head pops up from the other side of the bed.His hair is sticking straight up on one side, and his glare toward Nate is not a happy one at all.

Nate scratches his head and does a weary smile in Shanes direction, "Woops?"

They are interupted as Jason slams the screen door behind him as he walks into the cabin. In his hand is a little jar with a yellow, floating object in it.  
"I caught the butterfly!" He says, obviously out of breath.

Jason places the jar on the nightstand beside his bed and sits down, looking toward Shane and Nate, "Gosh Shane, you look like you were just run over! You cant go on a date with Mitchie like that!"

Shane closes his eyes and snaps at Jason, "THE DATE ISNT FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS WHEN I ACCTUALLY HAVE ENOUGH FREE TIME!"

Nate helps Shane up off of the floor, "Well well, somebody is getting an attitude today."

"Im sorry, but everybody has been bugging me ever since we decided to actually go on the date. It is enough to drive a guy NUTS!" Shane bites his lip.

"Well, jut remember, for every finger they point at you, there are three pointing back at them." Jason pipes up, swinging his legs off of the side of his bed.

Both Nate and Shane turn to stare at Jason in disbelief.

"What?" Asks Jason, shrugging, "I can be deep when i want to be."

Jason continues to swing his legs...

Scene fades to the next...

**A/N: Hey! I know i havent been keeping up with this that well, but i am just busy so ha. I feel so bad when i dont keep up with this stuff. Remember, reviews plz! THNX!**


End file.
